


Promised Land

by LeChatNoir1918



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, It's been a hot minute, also fanart, because I need to get back into things honestly, but also fluffy, plain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: Desert smut... that's it.*CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS*
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 77
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! So I’ve been gone for a while I realize. but I’ve been traveling through Australia! Which has been amazing ngl. But every dream has to come to an end and even here the current global situation has now arrived and hence I am somewhat stuck with nothing to do so I‘m back and I bring smut! Hopefully enjoyable smut.  
> Also yes I really really really loved the movie and may or may not have watched it 10 times already.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, this is for Miss_Ash, my self-isolation partner, and E (you know who you are), they’re two of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. Also they’re both enablers.

“It’s my only fear Jack, apart from spending a long-distance flight with Aunt Prudence.” 

Phryne’s voice was somewhat breathless as she descended from the bed, her hand softly resting in Jack’s as she came to stand before him. Really, _against_ him, Jack reconsidered when he felt her breath caress his chin. He felt the warm claps of her fingers, felt her chest brush against his, took in her eyes as they stared up into his. The depth of his feelings for her seemed to hit him all at once, his chest feeling tight as if his heart was about to burst in his chest, the pressure blooming upwards to create a lump in his throat as he tried to speak.

“I don’t think that’s true.”

His voice was equally breathless, he noted absently, his focus on her hand still in his and on her eyes. 

“No? What else am I afraid of?”

Her voice sounded even more breathy than before. The question could have been a challenge, the words reminiscent of their usual banter, but it fell just flat of that. Phryne wanted honesty and Jack was terrified. He swallowed before forging ahead, encouraged by the look in her eyes as she waited for his answer. Was she nervous as well?

“Me.” 

The word just fell out. He watched Phryne’s eyes widen minutely but she didn’t look away from him and Jack kept going. 

“You’re afraid if you fall in love with me, I’ll turn you into a policeman’s wife and try to stop you from saving the world.” He spoke the words carefully yet sincerely, watching her face for her reaction. If she was taken aback by his words she hid it well. For a moment there was no sound besides their breathing and Jack subconsciously tightened his grip on Phryne’s fingers. 

“Well it can’t happen.” Her voice was a tiny thing and Jack briefly felt panic welling up inside of him. Had he been reading the entire situation wrong? He was sure he wasn’t imagining the emotion in her eyes. Before his doubts could spiral completely out of control she was speaking again. 

“I’m already a married woman.” Again an attempt at their usual banter and again it fell flat. Jack briefly felt his breath taken away by the sudden look of vulnerability in Phryne’s eyes. He was overcome by the desire to hug her to make that look go away, to reassure her that he had truly moved past her marrying another man, that he didn’t need to marry her to be happy. But he needed to say the words first, make sure she understood, eliminate the possibility of miscommunication. They’d had enough of those.

“And I don’t need to marry you. I just need your heart.” Phryne blinked as Jack’s breath caressed her face and he hesitated briefly, then decided she deserved to hear the words out loud. 

“Because god knows you’ve got mine.”

Again there was a brief silence and Jack felt as if he was about to burst if she didn’t say anything. All he could do was try to keep breathing, swallowing the lump that had reappeared in his throat. Then he felt her hand on his torso, her fingers and palm just lightly resting on his chest, the slight touch burning him through the thin linen and he felt the tension slowly drain away. 

“Jack,” Phryne spoke softly, almost in an admonishing tone. “I gave you that a long time ago.” 

There was a sudden roaring in Jack’s ears, a rolling wave that seemed to get louder, threatening to drown out all other noise and it took all of his self-control to hear her as she kept speaking. 

“For a detective you don’t notice much.” 

Jack’s whole world narrowed to the woman in front of him, the way the tension in her body seemed to disappear just as he felt his own drain from his body, watched as her eyes now sparkled up at him, a slight tilt of her lips that elicited a slight smile from him in an automatic response. He felt at peace all of a sudden, holding her gaze for a moment longer before letting his eyes flick down to her lips. He had lost track of how many times he’d dreamed of those lips, had concocted elaborate fantasies around kissing them, drawing her full lower lip between his teeth, wondering if she would like it, if she would moan into his mouth. Jack promised himself to find out, later. 

He noticed their faces were drifting closer together and he briefly looked back up at Phryne’s eyes, watching as her eyelids fluttered shut as they moved towards each other. Jack let his body take over, noticed Phryne leaning into him even further, her fingers spasming lightly against his chest, just before their lips touched for the first time. 

It was a tentative kiss, a soft caress as their mouths came together before they drew back slightly, only to immediately move towards each other again, wanting more. Jack was torn between wanting this tenderness, this soft exploration to last forever and wanting to tear Phryne’s nightgown to shreds and devour her. Their kiss deepened on instinct, the two of them perfectly in sync as their mouths opened against one another. Jack felt Phryne’s tongue briefly dart against his lip and moved forward again, slanting his mouth over hers. He felt her other hand come up to his chest, lightly pushing against him, and they separated, drawing back from one another only as much as was necessary for her to speak. 

“By the way, there wasn’t really a tarantula,” Phryne confessed as her hands pushed his braces off of his broad shoulders, guiding them down to his waist. Jack suppressed the urge to laugh hysterically at the fact that a fake spider scare was what had finally brought them to this point. Phryne’s hands were back at his chest, now fiddling with the button of his shirt and all thought of laughter fled his mind as he reacted to her delicate touch.

“Good,” Jack finally smiled, quietly acknowledging the ludicrousness of the situation. “I didn’t really shoot one.” 

The smile that spread across Phryne’s face like sunshine at was all the motivation Jack needed as he bent his head towards hers again, capturing her lips in a kiss that was nothing like the ones they had just shared before, their shared hunger for each other quickly bubbling to the surface. Phryne seemed to give up on his button and instead slid her hand up his shoulder to loop around his neck, pulling him down towards her while simultaneously pressing herself closer to him. Her tongue slid fully against his for the first time and Jack moaned gently at the soft sound Phryne made at the contact. 

The desire to touch her was becoming overwhelming and Jack suddenly wondered what he was waiting for, realizing that he could touch her now. He chuckled into the kiss and Phryne drew back with a questioning look in her eyes, smiling when she saw his face. 

“What is it?” She implored, pressing a soft kiss to his chin, unable to keep away from him.

Jack looped his arms around her waist in response, pulling her impossibly close up against him, delighting in the hitch of her breath at the pressure. 

“I have thought about holding you for so long.” He murmured, nudging her nose with his and dropping a kiss to her lips, unable to resist their magnetic pull. “I just realized I _can_ now.”

Phryne stared up at him in wonder for a brief moment, a look of utter adoration in her face. “I’ve thought about it too, Jack Robinson,” she finally whispered against his lips. “And to be clear, now I never want you to stop.” 

Her smile turned into a moan as Jack’s lips crashed down upon hers again. His hands, meanwhile, took full advantage of their newly granted privilege, roaming over her back, touching every part of her they could reach. One of his hands wandered down to her buttocks, squeezing the soft flesh there. Phryne moaned at the contact, arching her back to press her arse more firmly into his palm. Jack was only too happy to oblige her, crushing the silk of her nightgown underneath his fingers as he squeezed her harder, pulling her hips towards his again. Phryne gasped as she felt the growing bulge in his trousers press into her soft belly and Jack groaned, tearing his mouth from hers to catch his breath. 

Both of them were panting heavily now, staring at one another with unrestrained hunger. Phryne trailed her hands back around to Jack’s chest, her fingers moving to his shirt button once more.

“We’re going to fuck in a tent in the middle of a desert, aren’t we?” He smiled at her, the question rather rhetorical at this point. Jack felt her twitch in his hands at his choice of words and his hips involuntarily ground into her softness, spots dancing across his vision. 

“You sound surprised,” Phryne gasped, her fingers still struggling with his button, her movements becoming more urgent. 

“I actually think it’s the perfect location,” Jack replied with a low chuckle, now rhythmically pulling her up against him as he watched her brow adorably furrow in frustration at the button’s non-compliance. 

“Why’s that?” She breathed, drawing her lower lip in between her teeth, her focus still on his shirt.

Jack resisted the urge to kiss her again and instead bent his head closer to her ear. 

“In the desert there’s no one around to hear you scream,” he rumbled into her ear before drawing back to see Phryne staring up at him in shock. He barely felt her hands clenching in his shirt before the sound of fabric tearing sounded through the tent. Jack looked down in surprise to see the remnants of his torn shirt hanging off of his torso, her hands still fisted in the fabric. He drew his eyes back up to hers with an equal parts amused and impressed smile. 

“That better be a promise, Jack,” Phryne growled before practically launching herself at him, dropping her hold on the torn shirt to spear her hands into his hair, tugging softly at his curls. Jack groaned as he hauled her up against him, hugging her tight as he stumbled towards the bed with her in his arms, tumbling down onto the mattress with their limbs entangled, their mouths locked in a passionate battle of lips and tongue and teeth. Jack greedily ran his hands down her legs, grabbing onto the hem of her nightgown and swiftly shoving it up around her hips so he could get closer. Phryne immediately took advantage of her new range of motion and spread her legs, pulling Jack down to lie between her thighs, swallowing his groan when he caught a brief glimpse of the dark thatch of hair at the apex of her legs. 

Jack’s mind was all sensation, all rational thought gone. All that mattered was Phryne. Phryne’s mouth beneath his, Phryne’s hands on his body, wandering down his back to his arse to pull him closer, Phryne writhing underneath him as his hands did their own exploring. He wanted to capture this moment in his memory forever, the way she gasped into his mouth when he ground against her uncovered heat, the arch of her neck when he brushed a thumb over a hardened nipple, the rapid beating of her pulse underneath his lips when he moved his kisses down her neck. She was intoxicating, all encompassing, his entire universe bundled into one small body.

“Jack,” he heard her whimper as he closed his mouth over one covered nipple. “Clothes... off.” While not particularly eloquent, Phryne’s demand was clear and they both worked as quickly as they could to divest themselves, and each other, of their clothing. Phryne moaned when his cock came into view, greedily drinking in every ounce of flesh he revealed to her. Jack’s movements faltered when her fingers wrapped themselves around his aching flesh and he involuntarily rocketed his hips into her touch. 

“Beautiful,” Phryne breathed and began softly stroking her hand up and down his length, smoothing her thumb over his tip whenever she reached the top. Jack let his head drop forward to rest between her breasts, taking deep breaths as he tried to collect himself. The pounding of her heart against his cheek grounded him and he lifted himself slightly to press a kiss to the side of her breast, her skin vibrating against his lips with the force of her pulse. 

“Yours,” Phryne smiled, as if she knew what he was thinking and let go of his cock to pull him into another kiss, sweeping her tongue through his mouth in a possessive gesture. Jack kissed her back hungrily, clumsily shoving his trousers off the rest of the way before coming to rest between her thighs again, nudging himself up against her. She was dripping wet, his cock head immediately coated in her arousal and Jack moaned in surprise, unable to resist rocking himself against her, covering the length of his shaft in her wetness. Phryne gasped out a sweet laugh and rocked her hips up against him, silently pleading for more as she tried to get him to enter her. Jack was mesmerized looking down at her, seeing her straining towards him, her eyes pleading with his and he moved himself against her again, bumping along her clitoris as he went.

“Ja...ack,” Phryne’s breathing hitched as she kept rocking her hips towards him, now moving her hands down to his arse to pull him closer. “Don’t tease,” she whispered and he met her eyes in an intense stare, nodding as he was pulled out of his trance. 

“You’re...” he struggled to find the words. “You’re magnificent,” he murmured, no other word coming to mind. She smiled tenderly and he kissed her again, grasping her hips to hold her still while he lined himself up. He swept his tongue through her mouth at the same time as he entered her and the sound torn from Phryne’s throat was purely animalistic, her inner walls clutching at him even as she stretched around him. Jack watched her face, unable to tear his eyes away as he embedded himself fully inside of her. Her eyebrows were knit closely together, her eyes tightly shut as she fluttered around him. Her hands were clutching at his shoulders, her fingers tightening and releasing as she adjusted to having him inside of her. When Phryne opened her eyes, she met his wonder-filled gaze with a smile, then she tightened around him, drawing a curse from Jack’s throat as he withdrew and thrust into her again.

“Phryne,” he moaned at the feeling of her so tight around him and she whimpered, pulling him fully down on top of her so that he was almost crushing her body with his. Jack started moving his hips again, building a steady, intense rhythm, never fully withdrawing but reaching deep inside of her. Phryne was gasping into his ear within moments, her thighs drawing up to wind around his waist, pulling him even further into her with every stroke. 

“Jesus, Phryne,” Jack moaned and she grinned filthily, her eyes sparkling up at him through her lashes. Determined to wipe the grin off of her face, Jack started grinding his pelvis into hers on every stroke into her, trapping and releasing her clit rhythmically in time with his thrusts. To his delight, Phryne’s grin dropped from her face almost immediately, her mouth falling open at the increased stimulation. Her fingers were shaking against his skin, struggling to find something to hold onto as waves of pleasure washed through her, her body growing tense underneath his. 

Jack gently grasped her hands in his, interlacing their fingers and guiding their joined hands above her head, pressing a sucking kiss against the side of her neck, mentally apologizing to her for leaving a mark. He pushed himself up slightly, anchoring her hands to the mattress where he was holding them and started withdrawing further, lengthening his strokes in and out of her, his thrusts gaining in speed and power.

“Don’t stop,” Phryne pleaded, her body bowing and arching underneath his, straining towards completion, her eyes hot on his. Jack could feel her clench around him every now and then, her pulsing becoming more intense as he kept pounding into her, alternating hard and fast thrusts with slower pushes, grinding into her to hear his name as it fell from her lips seemingly outside of her control, over and over again. He felt his orgasm fisting at the base of his cock, his body helpless against the onslaught of sensation Phryne evoked in him, cursing as he tried to hold off the inevitable. 

Jack’s gaze darted to her eyes which were tightly shut now as she worked her way towards her own climax and he let his eyes drop to her breasts which were bouncing enticingly below him with every stroke of his cock into her body, her nipples straining into the air. He bent his head and licked her right breast into his mouth before fastening his lips around her nipple and sucking, hard. Phryne’s entire body contracted beneath him, her hands straining against his hold on them as her back arched towards him and she clenched around his cock. Jack felt her rippling contractions up and down his cock, powerfully clutching at him and he let out a hoarse shout as he tumbled over the edge with her, his hips pushed tightly against hers.

  
The only sound in the tent was their panting as they slowly drifted back down to earth. When he came back to himself, Jack sheepishly released Phryne’s hands he was still holding onto and leveraged himself up, propping himself on his elbows above her as they gazed at each other. The look on Phryne’s face was one of utter satisfaction and tenderness and Jack felt his heart warm. Phryne lifted one of her hands to lay over his chest, his heartbeat thrumming underneath her fingertips from the exertion. 

“Yours,” he confirmed and watched the smile blossom on her face. 

***

A short time later they had situated themselves underneath the blankets, Phryne cuddled in the crook of Jack’s shoulder, a content smile on both of their faces. Phryne was tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest with her fingertips, his own fingers trying their best to replicate her movements on her lower back. 

“You know,” she started, raising her head to look at him with a naughty smile. “You haven’t made me scream yet.” 

Jack considered this with a smirk of his own, his hand tracing the line of her spine until he reached the crease of her bottom. 

“The night’s not over yet, Miss Fisher,” he remarked and Phryne smiled, satisfied with his answer, as she snuggled herself back into his embrace.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be extremely smutty so... yes. Something to look forward to?
> 
> Also I've definitely mentioned before that their hands... let's say make me feel things. So hence the drawing. TOTALLY UNRELATED... the ballroom scene was like a gift from the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

Phryne woke up sometime later, the events of the evening quickly coming back to her as she took in her surroundings. She was still lying cradled in Jack’s arm, one of his hands softly stroking through her hair, his fingers caressing the short hairs at the nape of her neck before moving to the top of her head again to repeat the motion. Phryne couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so at peace and… safe, that was it. Certainly not since leaving Melbourne. She kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds to savor the sensation before opening them and looking up at Jack, stretching her body to wake her muscles from sleep. 

“Welcome back,” Jack smiled, looking down at her with such awe that it briefly took Phryne’s breath away. 

“How long was I asleep for?” She stifled a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand, blushing slightly at the intimacy of the situation. She usually didn’t wake up on the men she had sex with. 

Jack glanced over at his watch on the small stool next to the bed. “Couple hours, maybe?” He responded and then blushed. _Interesting_. 

“Would you excuse me for a moment? Nature calls… in fact it’s been calling for a while.” He sheepishly admitted as she stared up at him curiously. “Why didn’t you get up earlier?” 

“I didn’t want to disturb you, you…” He paused briefly, feeling his heart clench as he recalled how she had looked, asleep in his arms as if she had always belonged there. The brief panic he had felt as his traitorous mind suggested that this might not happen again. “You looked so peaceful and you deserve the rest after all the hassle of the past few days,” he continued, hoping his voice was steady, and Phryne couldn’t help but kiss his bashful smile. “Besides, you rather had me trapped,” he continued in a lighter tone, and Phryne followed his line of sight down to where she had her leg firmly flung over his, keeping him in place. 

“Oh,” she chuckled. “Even my unconscious self wants you all to myself apparently,” she realized and smiled at him. Phryne wasn’t quite sure what he was working through at the moment but there was time to discuss that later. For now he was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. _What a lucky coincidence_. “And I don’t want rest,” she continued, suggestively flicking her gaze down to his lips. 

“Hold that thought,” Jack begged and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before extricating himself from her embrace and getting up. Phryne watched him as he pulled on his briefs, _really, they were in the desert who did he think he might come across??_ , and tracked the movements of his body as he exited the tent.

Phryne couldn’t quite resist the urge to giggle from sheer happiness and flopped over onto her front, cuddling herself into the pillows he had just occupied, relishing in their warmth and the residual scent of him on the ornate fabric. She had almost fallen asleep again by the time Jack returned. She heard the slight rustling of the tent and smiled when she felt the bed dip underneath his weight, remaining perfectly still as he crawled over her. 

“Not falling asleep again, are we Miss Fisher?” Jack murmured gently, dropping a kiss to the back of her neck. 

“Mmhhmmm,” she practically purred and arched her neck forward to give him more room. “What’s it to you, Inspector Robinson?” She smiled. 

“I had plans for you,” he whispered against her ear, gently taking her earlobe between his teeth. Phryne shivered as goosebumps erupted under his touch, racing down her spine and arms. 

“Continue,” she prompted, relaxing further into the pillows as she heard him chuckle. 

“I imagined so many times how soft your skin would be underneath my hands, my lips,” Jack murmured, his voice pitched so low she almost couldn’t make out the words. “I imagined how you would smell, how your skin would flush as I touch you, how you’d shiver if I traced your spine with my fingers,” he continued, following his words with actions as he dragged one soft fingertip from the nape of her neck down to the small of her back, moving the sheets down her body as he went. Just as he had always dreamed of, Phryne shivered underneath his touch, her back arching slightly. 

“Yes,” he murmured approvingly, his voice hoarse as he felt himself grow hard again. He bent down to press another soft kiss against her neck, satisfied when her skin pebbled beneath his lips. 

“Jack,” Phryne breathed as she felt her body loosening with arousal. He’d barely even touched her and yet her body was reacting. 

“I’m here,” he rumbled, stroking his finger down her neck again before starting to strategically kiss his way down her back. His hands, meanwhile, were tracing over her arms, across her shoulders, mapping the sharp protrusions of her shoulder blades underneath her skin before flattening his palms against her sides, feeling her ribcage expand and deflate with her increasingly heavy breaths. Jack’s kisses reached the small of her back and his hands at her sides followed, his long fingers wrapping themselves around her waist to hold her steady while his mouth moved lower still, his tongue dipping lovingly into the small dimples on either side of her spine. Phryne tried her best to stay still and let him work but her hips were beginning to grow restless against the sheets. 

“Patience, Miss Fisher,” Jack admonished from between her legs before sweeping the sheets the rest of the way off of her and she felt herself clench around nothing, his words doing nothing to calm the fire building inside of her. Jack’s mouth moved lower still then, his nose nuzzling the crease where her thigh met her buttock, his hands still holding her steady at her waist. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of her arousal, and suppressed a moan. 

“I’ve imagined so many times how you would taste. The sounds you’d make as I bury my face between your legs.”

“You can find out, you know,” Phryne interrupted him breathlessly. She’d lost track of how many times she’d fantasized about Jack with his face between her legs and now she had him so close, _if he’d just_ … 

“Oh, I intend to,” Jack promised darkly. “I trust you can stay still?” 

_Damn him, he knew she couldn’t resist a challenge_. “Jack,” Phryne pleaded, willing him to understand her urgency. 

“Please. I promise you can commandeer me around after this.” _That came out more desperate than confident_ , Jack thought to himself, but frankly he was a little beyond caring at this point. He impatiently flexed his fingers on her waist as he waited for her answer. 

“Oh, commandeering! Feeling confident, are we Inspector?” Phryne challenged and heard him laugh, her own grin turning into a gasp when he lightly nipped at her buttock. 

“Go on then,” she moaned, trying her best to stay still and she felt Jack’s grip on her waist loosen as he moved his hands over the curve of her arse down to her core. Phryne held her breath in anticipation, suppressing a groan when she felt his thumbs nudge against her opening as he spread his palms wide over each buttock, using his leverage to pull them apart slightly, opening her up to his gaze. Phryne felt his breath caress her slick folds and couldn’t resist squeezing her thighs together to alleviate some of the ache. She couldn’t remember ever being so easily aroused by a man.

“No, let me see,” Jack demanded softly and waited until she relaxed her thighs again to take her in. Her soft pink folds were calling to him and Jack marveled at how wet she already was, the glistening moisture apparent on her most intimate flesh. He moved his left thumb to lightly trace her up and down. If Phryne was already reacting like this with him hardly touching her, he couldn’t wait to find out what would happen if he applied himself. Which he intended to do.

“Jack,” Phryne whimpered from above. His teasing was quickly becoming torturous and she needed _more_.

“I imagined how it would feel to have you come apart around my fingers,” Jack continued and moved his hand to nudge two fingers between her folds, their passage made easy by her arousal as he sank them into her slowly. Phryne grunted out her approval, pushing her hips back against his hands and Jack curled his fingers down, his fingertips pressing against her pubic bone as he slowly caressed her from inside.

“Oh, Jack,“ Phryne moaned, the need in her voice almost managing to distract him from the way her inner walls clutched at his fingers as he softly stroked them in and out of her. Jack brought his thumb down to stroke over her clit, delighting in Phryne’s harsh intake of breath as he manipulated the hard and swollen nub. She couldn’t have controlled the rocking of her hips if she had tried. 

“Turn over,” Jack instructed her, his voice hoarse, and he reluctantly withdrew his fingers so Phryne could flip onto her back. The expression on her face was dreamy and full of wonder as she panted beneath him . He moved forward to kiss her hungrily, sweeping his tongue through her mouth before lightly biting at her lips as he withdrew. 

“I imagined how disheveled you would look, how your lips would be plumped by my kisses, how you’d look at me like…” Jack paused, his voice cracking. _Like she was looking at him right now_ , his mind completed his sentence for him. Like he was the most important thing in the world to her, at least in that moment. Jack wanted her to always look at him like that. He lightly shook his head and gave Phryne a self-deprecating grin before moving down her body again. He grabbed onto her thighs and firmly pushed them apart, exposing her to the air fully as he pinned her legs to the mattress, briefly marveling at her flexibility. 

Phryne gasped and arched her back as the cool air came into direct contact with her burning flesh for the first time. Jack watched in fascination as she bit her lip before dropping his gaze to her core, all pink and soft and _oh so wet_ for him. And then his mouth was on her, all teasing forgotten. 

Jack groaned as he tasted her for the first time, relishing in the slightly salty taste of her arousal as he licked hungrily at her soft flesh. Phryne tried to open her eyes against the onslaught of sensation but found she couldn’t. Her hands flew to Jack’s head to hold him in place, her fingers spearing into his hair as he skillfully licked her clit into his mouth, suckling in a steady rhythm. 

“Oh my god,” Phryne panted from above him as she writhed in his grip. Her moans were quickly becoming more high pitched and Jack could feel the muscles of her thighs contract underneath his hands as he kept his ministrations going, combining drawing circles around her clit with strong sucks. After what seemed like only a few minutes he could feel her body begin to tense up entirely, bracing for impact. The only words from her lips were soft curses interspersed with moans of his name. Just before she reached the point of no return Jack withdrew his mouth, tearing an anguished groan from Phryne’s throat as her eyes shot open.

“No,” she whimpered, desperately trying to raise her hips against his hold to bring his mouth back to her. 

“You wanted me to make you scream,” Jack murmured gently, drawing soft circles with his thumbs where his hands still pinned her legs to the bed. Phryne mewled quietly, still trying to move her hips closer to him.

“And I have a plan for that,” Jack continued with a smirk, the groaned when her saw her inner muscles clench around air. “Fuck, Phryne,” he growled before diving back into her, spearing his tongue into her to taste her fully. 

Phryne’s cry of pleasure sounded through the tent and Jack felt her clamp down on his tongue as her arousal built back up again. He gave his all to fucking her with his tongue, encouraged by her moans which were growing louder again. When Jack felt her climb again he began lightly nibbling along her folds to the top, gently licking at the underside of her clit once before moving away from her again. Phryne sobbed in frustration as her hands clenched in the sheets, her eyes wild and hot on his.

“Almost there,” Jack reassured her, releasing one of her thighs so he could bring his hand into the mix, lightly tracing her folds again. Phryne huffed out a gasp of laughter.

“I’ve been almost there for a while now, Jack,” she complained, her voice shaky as he increased the pressure of his fingers. 

Jack bent down to take her clit into his mouth again, suckling at it as he inserted two of his fingers into her tight channel. Phryne’s moan was loud as it echoed around the tent and Jack grinned into her flesh. With each build up, her arousal increased and he knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge now. He twisted his hand so his palm was facing up, pushing his fingers into her up to his knuckles.

“Ungh, Jack!” Phryne groaned, her muscles starting to twitch around him as she climbed again. 

Jack had no intention of denying her this time and licked along the length of her once before taking her clit between his lips again, forming an air-tight seal around it. He crooked his fingers upwards, pushing at her until he found the spot that made her wail in pleasure, mercilessly pressing his fingertips into the spongy tissue over and over again, increasing the tension in her body to almost unbearable levels. Phryne was writhing beneath him and Jack let go of her other thigh to loop his arm around her hip to hold her in place, keeping his lips tightly fastened to her clit as he sucked rhythmically, flicking his tongue against the small nub while pushing his fingers into her as hard as he dared. 

Phryne’s scream of release echoed around the tent and into the desert, the sound muffled to Jack by her thighs trapping and clenching around his head as she spasmed around him, her body curling around his as she was wrecked by wave after wave of pleasure, her fingers tugging almost painfully at his hair. Jack kept moving his fingers inside of her, drawing out her climax as she kept shuddering and tightening around him. 

Eventually Phryne pulled his mouth away from her clit with a choked laugh, her cunt continuing to flutter around his fingers as her muscles slowly released.

“Oh god, Jack,” she whimpered, her hips jerking clumsily against his fingers as he slowed his movements, just gently dragging his fingers along her inner walls at this point, waiting for her to calm. 

“That was…” Phryne trailed off, her eyes still closed as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Jack extricated himself from her legs and laid down next to her, softly stroking his hands over the sweaty skin of her belly and breasts, dropping soft kisses to her shoulder while he waited for her to recover. 

He felt her hand on his chin, nudging him upwards so she could kiss him, her mouth soft underneath his. Phryne moaned as she tasted herself in the kiss and they pulled apart. Her eyes held promises Jack had never dared to let himself dream of before now and he felt a warmth spread to his chest and morph his lips into what he felt must be a rather silly smile. 

“Satisfied?” He asked with a cheeky smile and she giggled drowsily. 

“Satisfied doesn’t even begin to describe it, Jack,” she murmured and kissed him again, rolling her body towards him with a surprising amount of strength. Jack was on his back before he knew it, Phryne lying on top of him. He hugged his arms around her to pull her tighter against him as they kept kissing, the kiss quickly turning from languid to heated. When Phryne brushed a hand against his erection Jack moaned, his head dropping back onto the pillows. 

“Your turn, Jack,” Phryne whispered against his lips and Jack groaned helplessly as she removed his arms from around her and slid down his body in a smooth motion, her mouth coming to hover only inches above his groin. She licked her lips as she inspected the way he was straining against his briefs, his cock twitching as he watched her tongue dart out of her mouth.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband and slowly peeled the shorts off of him, smiling at the way his cock bounced free as she freed it from its confines. Jack watched through hooded eyes as Phryne dragged his briefs down his legs to take them off. Then she was moving back up his body, trailing her fingers along his legs as she went. The light scrape of her fingernails sent bolts of arousal shooting through Jack and he resisted the urge to pull her up to where he wanted her. He had promised her that she could commandeer him around, after all, so he his hands into fists as he watched her slow progress over his legs, her fingers trailing up the outside of his legs before moving to the inside. 

“Phryne,” Jack moaned when her hands stopped just before reaching his cock to move around to his hips instead. He was painfully hard already, seeing her come apart so thoroughly at his hands having him well past a little aroused. Phryne looked up at him through her lashes, a challenge in her eyes.

“Do you want it fast or would you like to suffer?” She asked with a grin and Jack barked out a laugh. 

“What kind of a choice is that exactly?” He asked, unable to keep from smiling as he panted.

“Well,” Phryne started, crawling back up his body, her face hovering above his. “I guess what I am asking is how desperate you are feeling right now,” she whispered before capturing his lips in a filthy kiss. Jack groaned and ran his hands up her arms and down her sides, needing to touch her. 

“Very,” he admitted, cupping her arse to try and nudge her downwards to his cock.

“Hmmmm,” Phryne tilted her head, a smile on her lips. “Maybe we’ll save the suffering for a later date then.” She took pity on him and kissed him again and Jack felt the world melt away as her tongue met his in a brief tangle. 

He felt her moving away and Jack groaned at the loss before shouting in surprise when her lips fastened themselves around his cock, the sudden unexpected stimulation wiping his brain of all coherent thought.

“Fffuuu...Phryne,” he moaned, his hands flying to her shoulders as she started moving her head. Jack dimly registered that she was still looking up at him but then she moved her tongue in a particularly vicious way and his eyes fell shut as his head dropped back onto the bed.

Phryne moved her mouth up and down on his cock in steady strokes, one of her hands coming to encircle the base of his shaft as she worked him. One of her hands rested on his thigh to steady herself and she felt the muscle of his legs bunching underneath her palm with every sucking motion to his cock. Phryne descended onto him again, taking him into her mouth as deep as she could manage, delighting in Jack’s choked groan. She finally pulled off of him to breathe, bringing both hands to his shaft to smoothly stroke him up and down in a tight grip. 

Jack moaned and lightly thrust his hips into her hands, feeling increasingly light-headed as he felt his spine begin to tingle. 

“Would you like for me to make you come?” Phryne whispered sweetly, not taking her eyes off of his. It was all Jack could do to nod jerkily, his thumb sweeping across her cheek, feeling the apple of it swell as she smiled. 

She moved her head down again and fastened her lips around just his tip, gripping him tightly as she sucked. One of Phryne’s hands kept up the stroking on his shaft while the other moved lower to gently cup his balls, feeling the smooth texture of his sack. 

Jack wasn’t sure what exactly she was doing or how she was doing it but his orgasm was building rapidly, a faint rushing starting in his ears. He was clutching at her shoulders now, trying to steady himself as he felt himself start to fly apart. He grunted, gently cupping the back of Phryne’s head as a warning, but she doubled down, humming around him while her tongue fluttered against his crown and the hand around his balls tightened slightly. 

The rushing in Jack’s ears became louder, drowning out all other sound as he felt fire rushing through his limbs and down his spine. He thought he heard himself shout but he couldn’t be sure, his climax drowning out everything as his vision went white. Phryne kept her lips fastened to him throughout, softly sucking at him as his orgasm went on, his release filling her mouth. When Jack finally began to soften in her mouth she pulled off of him and licked her lips with a satisfied grin. 

Jack was still trying to catch his breath, his mind completely blank except for the all-encompassing love he felt for the woman before him. He reached out a tired arm to pull her up to him, smiling when her heard her laugh as she settled on top of him. Phryne dropped a tender kiss on the tip of his nose before burying her face in the crook of his neck, both relishing in having the other close as Jack’s breathing gradually calmed. 

“We should get back underneath the blankets,” he murmured eventually, softly stroking his hand up and down Phryne’s back.

“Don’t wanna,” came her sleepy reply against his neck as she seemed move herself even closer to him.

Jack felt his heart swell with love again and he kissed her hair tenderly. He looked around, briefly considering their options, before reaching out to pull the half of the blanket they weren’t currently lying on over top of them. 

Phryne sighed happily against him, her breathing soon evening out and Jack smiled happily as he let sleep overtake him as well.

***

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are turning out to be waaay longer than I had intended for them to be, haha. I'm not sure if I fulfilled my promise of "extremely smutty" from the last chapter, all I know is that it felt smuttier than usual while I was writing it...  
> Also the drawings are just kind of doing their own thing at this point. I do kinda like not showing faces (though also got time reasons 😄)  
> The last chapter should be up in a couple of days! 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter to round things off. Fluffy(?) smut.  
> 

They woke up almost at the same time, their faces close to each other on their respective pillows, light illuminating the inside of the tent as the sun rose on the horizon.

“Good morning,” Phryne whispered, Jack’s mouth tilting up in response.

She reached out her finger to trace his full lower lip, almost disbelieving that he was lying in front of her. 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” A whispered word hanging between them. Phryne could see Jack battling with himself behind his eyes before he kept speaking.

“We should… we should talk about everything.”

“I know.”

“It doesn’t have to be right now, Phryne, but I need to… I need to talk about it. With you. Help me understand you, help you understand me.”

“We will,” she promised softly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his lips, fighting back the tears that had started to gather in her eyes as she was reminded of the uncertainties of the past few days. Weeks, really.

“Besides, I cannot _wait_ to hear the full story of how you came to marry the Maharajah,” Jack spoke against her lips, the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly. 

“It’s quite a story, are you sure you’re ready to hear all of it?” Phryne smiled, nuzzling his nose with hers as she tried to right her emotions again, reminding herself that everything was fine. They were both here, both committed to this. They would have time to talk things through.

“I want to hear all about your adventures. Always, Phryne.” Jack leaned in for another kiss and Phryne dove into the touch, scooting closer while he pulled her to him by her waist. She kissed him with all she had, wondering if he realized just how much his statement meant to her. Jack broke away after a short while, and tilted his head in reconsideration. 

“You can spare me the details of slow boats, however.” The humorous glint in his eyes betrayed him and Phryne smiled, the expression widening when the loud rumbling of Jack’s stomach sounded from below. 

“I will tell you everything you want to know, save the slow boats… after breakfast.” She grinned. Jack wasn’t about to argue.

***

“Breakfast” as it turned out, consisted of a few crackers and dried figs, which was enough to settle their stomachs but nowhere close to satisfy after their exertions of the previous evening. However, eating the improvised meal whilst naked, stealing kisses and touches wherever they could, made it a more than memorable experience for both of them.

Now, Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked, watching as an equally naked Phryne walked around the tent, picking up their discarded pieces of clothing. He trailed his eyes across the smooth expanse of her back, leading into the greatest arse he had ever laid eyes on, down to those lovely legs of hers. Jack vividly remembered how they had felt around his ears as he brought her to a screaming climax, how they had clenched around his hips as he had thrust into her, taking them both over the edge. The memory had its predictable effect and Jack felt his body rouse to attention again. When Phryne came within reach he snatched an arm out to pull her to him, her surprised squeal sounding through the tent as she came to straddle him, her hands landing on his shoulders.

“Well, hello there,” she murmured, her lips a breath away from his own and Jack subconsciously licked his lips. He suspected his desire was plainly evident on his face and he watched as Phryne bit her lip in anticipation.

“We should start packing up,” she reminded him softly, pulling herself closer to him all the same until her nipples brushed against his chest.

“I have a better idea,” Jack promised as he ducked his head, pressing hungry, yet soft, kisses down the long slope of her neck, tracing her collarbone with his tongue when he reached it. Phryne sighed sweetly into his ear, shuffling closer on her knees until he could feel her dampness on his cock, which was standing up between them.

Jack moaned and guided her closer by her hips, before moving his hands up to her waist, curling his fingers into her skin when Phryne began grinding herself against him. She twisted against him suddenly, writhing in his grip as she giggled, the sound high-pitched and adorable and absolutely carefree. Jack felt his whole being light up at her unexpected reaction and then grinned, raising an eyebrow at her as he poised his hands above her ribs, ready for another attack.

“Don’t you dare, Jack Robinson,” Phryne warned him seriously, her eyes twinkling down at him, half-humor, half-fear. “I shall climb off of your lap right at this second if you consider tickling me again.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Jack kissed her again to appease her and moved his hands back to the safe territory of her hips, filing away the information on her ticklish spots for later. There would be a later, he realized, and grinned stupidly.

“I like hearing you laugh,” he admitted.

“I’m sure you can find a way to hear it again,” Phryne encouraged him with a smile and Jack tilted his head for a moment, considering his next move. “Without tickling!” She added quickly.

The next thing Phryne knew, she was dipped backwards between Jack’s knees, the only thing keeping her from hitting the ground his hands on her back, holding her steady. She squealed out a surprised laugh, turning into throaty laughter as she let her head drop back, trusting that he wouldn’t let her go. Jack felt his heart flutter in his chest as he watched her, pulling her back up after a few moments so he could hold her close again. Phryne was still giggling while she lovingly nipped at his lips, cupping his face in her hands to tilt his head towards her.

“Well done, Inspector,” she spoke against his lips. “Are you ready for one of _my_ tricks?”

“Always.”

“Hmmmm,” Phryne hummed as she raised herself up slightly and nudged her hips forward so Jack’s cock slid smoothly inside of her. His air left him on a short breath as she slid down his length, his hands holding on tightly to her thighs to keep her impaled on him.

“That’s a… very good trick,” he moaned as he dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. “God, Phryne.”

“Oh I’m not done yet,” Phryne gasped, lifting herself up once before dropping back down, moaning at the sweet slide of his cock inside of her. She’d ride him just like this, one day, she promised herself. For now, their earlier position had given her an idea.

“Tilt me back again,” she instructed and waited for Jack’s arousal-fogged brain to catch up with her words. He slowly tipped her once more and watched as she brought her legs around underneath his arms to rest on top of his shoulders, her entire body held up by his arms at that point. Both of them moaned softly at the slight jostling her movements brought to his cock inside of her and Jack couldn’t resist pulling Phryne down onto him slightly, desperate to start moving.

When she nodded her head, Jack pulled her up again, hesitating briefly but Phryne made an encouraging noise and he kept going, remembering her flexibility when he had pushed her thighs apart. He groaned at the memory of his mouth buried in her cunt and groaned again when he had her pulled flush against her thighs on his chest, their faces only inches apart. Jack wondered at the picture they made, her folded in half like a piece of paper on his lap, him wrapped around her, her cunt impossibly tight around him in this angle. He moved his arms more securely around her, holding her to him and Phryne twined her arms around his neck as she kissed him clumsily, their new position seemingly affecting her just as much as him.

Jack thrust his hips up experimentally, bouncing her on his lap as he drove himself deep inside of her, tearing a guttural groan from her throat. 

“Oh god, more.” The whimpered plea was all Jack needed to keep going, thrusting as best as their position allowed, not going far but reaching deep. Phryne was gasping and moaning into his ear, her fingers tugging at his hair as he continued his movements, grinding her clit in between them on every thrust. The intimacy of their position was almost overwhelming, Jack could feel every shudder, every twitch of her against him, drowning out everything but _her_.

Soon Jack could feel Phryne’s thighs tense against his chest and shoulders, and he groaned, feeling his own orgasm approach, his pleasure multiplied by the way she was clutching at him as if she couldn’t get close enough, her inner muscles starting to clench around him as he kept fucking her, holding her as close as he dared.  
“Phryne,” he choked out, unable to say more but needing her to know, know that....

“Oh, oh Jack,” was his only warning before she broke, shuddering in his arms. Jack clutched her tightly to him as he came and came, feeling as if their bodies merged as one, pressed impossibly close together as the world disappeared around them.

As Jack came down from his high he could hear Phryne panting in his ear, her forehead pressed against his cheek. He slowly loosened his hold on her, feeling the cool air caress his sweaty chest as their bodies separated slightly. Phryne shakily relaxed her legs to slide down his shoulders and after a bit of backwards maneuvering on his part, came to lie spent on Jack’s chest, his arms cradling her to him as their bodies cooled. Their combined scents mingled with sweat and sex enveloped them in a heady cloud and Phryne giggled again, her body shaking against Jack’s.

“We really should start packing now,” she reminded him drowsily.

“Give me one good reason.”

“Just think, tonight we’ll be in a hotel, with a comfortable bed, and a bathroom, and room service...” Phryne placed small kisses across his chest as she spoke and Jack hummed his approval. “And we’ll have all night to do whatever we please,” she licked at his nipple, her meaning clear. 

“I think you just described heaven, Miss Fisher.” Jack rumbled. “Let’s get on with it then.”

  
***  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that’s it! Also, you have Miss_Ash to thank for the position 👀😘  
> Will I write more desert smut? Probably. That quicksand scene is calling to me.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
